In today's cellular systems, lawful intercept (LI) as may be required for law enforcement is done either by direct interception of radio signals, or by interception inside the wired infrastructure. This does not work well in ad-hoc wireless networks. Direct interception of radio signals is difficult, because of the limited range (e.g., 200 meters) of the devices; interception in the infrastructure is unreliable, because the infrastructure is not actively involved in all of the calls. Call information and call data for such calls cannot be intercepted in the traditional way.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for providing information intercept in an ad-hoc wireless network. Preferably, the method and apparatus will operate reliably, without requiring direct interception by a law enforcement agency and without requiring real-time involvement of the network infrastructure.